


Shadows upon the Leaf

by VioletArcher33



Series: Outlaws of the Leaf [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Guilds, M/M, Missing Clan Heir, Missing Persons, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: At the age of three, Naruto vanishes without a trace. Leaving those of the Leaf Village fearing that something wicked had come to happen to the boy that was containing the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon that had attacked their village three years before.
Series: Outlaws of the Leaf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162727
Kudos: 7





	1. The Vanishing Uzumaki

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Notice: I don’t own Naruto or any characters that were created by those who do own this franchise. The only things that I own are my original characters as well as this story itself.

A shadow crept through the orphanage that housed those children that were left alone within this world and though this wasn’t the normal way that visitors would come to see the children; the figure that was creeping through the halls of the Leaf’s Orphanage was someone who didn’t particularly care for the rules and regulations that those higher up within the village had placed on those who lived within the village.

The shadowy figure continued through the orphanage until they reached the doorway that would allow them to reach the small bundles of children that lay within. Within a few seconds after reaching the doorway, a slight noise could be heard as the door was slid open and once this was done; the shadow made its way inside.

With each passing second, the shadow weaved its way through its of the cribs and beds that made up this section of the orphanage. Though for a second it seemed as if the shadow was never going to stop its movements; it eventually did. Now in front of the shadow was a crib that contained a small child that looked to be about the age of three and though most children his age would be afraid of things that appear from the darkness; this child just stared at the shadow with curiosity etched across his face.

“What do we have here?” the voice of the shadow muttered out in a voice that sounded as if it was dripping poison. As the voice of the female shadow spoke out amongst the cribs and beds of sleeping children, she looked down to see the name that was etched across the front of the child’s crib. “Naruto Uzumaki…oh you poor child. I know who you are, you are the carrier of a burden that no child should have.” The shadow spoke out once more as she reached inside of the crib and snatched ahold of the child that sat within.

As soon as the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki contacted the warm body that now held him, he melted into her arms and within a few mere seconds; he was falling into the oblivion known as sleep. “I guess all you needed to fall asleep was a pair of warm arms that were willing to comfort you…” the shadow spoke out in a voice that was kept soft as too not disturb the child that was within her arms as well as those who surrounded her. “…if this village of fools can’t understand the difference between the creature that lives within you and you, then they have no right to keep you from finding the love and affection that children so deserve.” The shadow spoke once more before turning from the crib that once contained Naruto and making her way back in the direction that she had come.

The same slowness that she used to enter the orphanage was not used in her escape since the shadow was wanting to leave as quickly as she could before any of the workers were to discover that Naruto was missing.

This was something that this shadow wasn’t wanting since she didn’t want to get into a brawl with the village’s Ninja before she was able to safely deposit the boy she had taken as her own within his new home.

Thankfully, the shadow was able to escape the orphanage mere moments before the patrol was scheduled to make their rounds through this section of the orphanage and just as the female shade made her way from the orphanage; an alarm blared out around them which disturbed all that were present in that once peaceful surrounding.

*****

The first rays of sunlight just started to drop across the village when the Hokage learned that one of their orphans had been kidnapped and though he would have worried even if the child weren’t the container for the Demon known as the Nine-Tailed Fox; learning that it was Naruto caused the much older man to feel fearful of what or who had taken the boy from his crib.

“Why is it that you have been missing a child for the last three hours and I am just now learning about this?” the Hokage screeched out in outrage as he slammed his hands against the desk that was placed before him.

The man that the Hokage was barking at was none other than the Director of the Leaf’s Orphanage who in recent years since Naruto’s placement within the Orphanage had been getting fat with the cash that both the Hokage have been giving him as well as those who were behind ensuring that Naruto never had the opportunity to receive the affection that a child so desperately craved. At first when the Director had approached the Hokage, he wasn’t all that fearful of the man that was quite older than him since the Director believed him to be a feeble old man who wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight if one broke out though upon seeing the strength that the Hokage used when slamming his hand against the desk; fear started to trickle through his body as well as a wetness down his legs.

“I am sorry Hokage…at first we thought that Naruto had just managed to get out of his crib and since we know how important he is we immediately sounded the alarm so everyone within the orphanage would start to look though as the hours drifted by, we started to believe that someone else was responsible for his disappearance which is why I am now standing before you.” The Director explained as he dropped to his knees and started to bow to the man that ran the village.

Though this wasn’t the time to smile, the Hokage still did since he had been able to get once of the most disrespectful civilians within his village to drop to their knees with just one swing of his hand.

To ensure that the Director couldn’t see this smile, the Hokage quickly wiped it from his expression and once this was done, he started to speak once more. “I don’t want to hear your excuses! If Naruto isn’t placed within my arms by the end of this day, then I swear to whatever Gods are out there that I will have you buried so far underground that no one would ever be able to find your rotting corpse.” The Hokage threatened to the man who was quick in his sprinting from his office.

*****

“Don’t worry young one. We are almost home!” the shadow soothed as she patted her hand across Naruto’s rear in a way that she knew would sooth most children.

Though since Naruto wasn’t like normal children as far as this shadow was concerned, she worried for a moment that her soothing wouldn’t work on the blond-haired boy that she was holding. After a few seconds had passed, the crying that was coming from the toddler soon started to fade away which caused the shadow to smile to herself that she was able to comfort the boy without much difficulty.

Now that she had been able to ensure that Naruto’s crying wouldn’t cause anyone to come looking in this direction; the shadow once more started making her way down the alley that she was currently in.

As time continued to pass by and the sun got higher into the sky, the shadow was worried that she would eventually be spotted by those within the village that were searching for the child that she had taken. Though when she finally arrived at the grate that would allow her to bring the child into the domain of her people; her worries began to fade away.

The moment that she arrived at the grate; the shadow was lifting it up so she could descend to the depths below. When she landed on the ground underneath the grate, she hit a button that was situated on the wall which caused the grate to move itself back into place.

“We are home Naruto. Let’s go and introduce you to those that you will come to think of us your family.” The shadow whispered into the ear of the child she has claimed for her own, before moving her body to go further into the darkness of the sewer system that she had descended into.


	2. The Aftermath

An hour has passed since the shadow had dropped within the labyrinth that lay beneath the Village Hidden in the Leaves and though those above would be terrified of the darkness that surrounded the place; the shadow embraced it since the terrors that those above feared within this place were Jutsu’s that were cast to ensure that her home and people were safe from those who would wish to see them destroyed.

As the shadow continued to walk through the darkness, she eventually came to a point within the labyrinth that opened into a wide area. Making her way inside, the darkness that clung to everything slowly started to vanish and was soon replaced by a lit area. Just like how the darkness of the outside drifted away, the darkness that surrounded the shadow faded as well which, revealed to the world that the shadow was a pale skinned woman in her mid-thirties that had long shimmering white hair.

Within a few short moments of being within the center of the labyrinth, others started to emerge within the place as well which allowed the woman that was carrying Naruto to see that some of the others were also carrying children that they previously didn’t have the last time that she saw them.

As each of the members made it fully inside, one of them stopped next to the woman who had Naruto within her arms. “Aiko…I see that you have brought a new member into the Guild.” A slightly deep voice spoke out which caused the now named Aiko to stop her movements as well.

Though Aiko knew that she should be more sociable with those around her, she decided that it would be best to get Naruto into her personal chambers so he could fall asleep more comfortably and as such gave the male that was standing beside her a small nod before continuing her trek across the center of the labyrinth.

A few seconds later, Aiko was thankful at the sight of the door that would lead her and her new son into her home. Wanting to be inside as quickly as possible, Aiko hurried her pace along which allowed her to accomplish this goal and once to her door; Aiko was throwing herself and Naruto into her inner sanctum.

*****

**One Week Later**

“Hokage!” a male voice cried out as the appeared within the office that Hiruzen Sarutobi as well as all the previous and future Hokage have claimed as their own. Upon hearing the voice, Hiruzen looked up from the reports that have been coming in from the damage that rampaging civilians have caused when they heard that the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox had vanished and once the speaker of the voice; fully appeared within the room, they started to speak once more. “The final reports have been collected. Ten children in total have been kidnapped from various families and places across the village which include Naruto and two children from Ninja Clans.” The figure that was dressed in the normal garb of the Anbu called out.

Upon hearing that two of the villages Ninja Clans had lost children, Hiruzen knew that there was going to be hell to pay. Rapidly standing from his desk, Hiruzen responded to what he had just learned. “Which Clans have lost children, and do we have any leads on where they could have been taken?” Hiruzen inquired of the Anbu that stood before him.

“I’m sorry Hokage, I was unable to find any leads and as far as I was able to gather from the commotion going through the compounds, the Aburame have lost their Clan Heir while the Hyuuga lost a member of their branch family and though the Hyuuga are furious at the invasion that happened in their territory; the Clan Head doesn’t seem all that fazed about a member of the branch family vanishing.” The Anbu explained to the leader of the village that he served.

With the Anbu’s explanation, Hiruzen knew that the following weeks would even be more torturous than the one that had just passed. “Not only do I have civilians that are terrorizing the village to the point that they have burnt the orphanage to the ground; but now I can add the possibility of two Ninja Clans coming for my head if we don’t find out what happened to the children that have vanished.” Hiruzen contemplated as he started to pace back and forth in front of the window that was placed behind his desk.

Eventually, Hiruzen stopped his pacing and turned to face the Anbu that continued to stand within the Hokage’s office. “Send out messages to all the Sannin and inform them that I am ordering them back to the Leaf…and before you ask…I also want Orochimaru brought back as well. We will need someone who has no qualms about spilling the blood of those within the Leaf to deal with the darkness I believe is slithering among my village.” Hiruzen ordered of the Anbu who was quick to nod his acceptance of the orders.

A mere millisecond later, the Anbu vanished in a swirl of leaves and once Hiruzen was left alone; he began to think on what could be transpiring within his village. “I wonder, is the Leaf Village on the verge of collapsing…” Hiruzen muttered to himself as he turned to face the window that he stood in front of so he could watch over the village that he has spent so many years of his life protecting.

*****

“Aiko Shiroki! Do you have any clue what you have caused within the village by taking that child?” a gruff and cruel sounding voice cried out as they barged into the dwelling that Aiko was currently in with the child in question.

The moment that Naruto heard the voice, fear started to well inside of him which caused a dam of tears to burst from his cerulean blue eyes. Seeing the child that she had claimed as her own crying, caused Aiko to become enraged. “Why the hell should I care about what is happening within the village that has been trying to exterminate us for close to five decades…” Aiko growled out as her hand moved towards the blade that she keeps on her hip though before she unsheathed said blade, she started speaking once more. “…and secondly Isao, you have no rights in who I choose to raise as a son after you sent our only child to get slaughtered on a fool’s errand that you still won’t take responsibility for!” Aiko finished.

With the last of her words now spewed into the world around her, Aiko finally unsheathed the blade and though she used to love the man that stood before her; all she felt now was her need to claim vengeance for the child that she had lost and the one that she now must protect.

Though it was clear from the anger that Aiko could see within Isao’s eyes that he too felt like attacking her; he was somehow able to control his anger which allowed him to speak once more to the woman that he had married and promised to spend the entirety of his life loving. “I am telling you now Aiko that this will be the last time I allow you to blame me so vehemently for the death of our son and I will also give you a warning. I will allow this child to stay here but the first mistake that he makes; he will be banished from the Guild!” Isao snarled back before turning and storming from Aiko’s dwelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who read this chapter as well as the people who left kudos on the story and the one user who bookmarked it! I know so far there hasn’t been much Naruto aspects within the story yet, but this will eventually change as the story progresses. As always please review and comment on what you think about the story and I will see you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this first chapter of this story. While I was updating a few of the other stories that I am working on, this one came to me and I decided that I was going to try it and see how it goes. As always, please review and comment with what you thought of the story so far and I will see you all next time!


End file.
